The preservation of flowers and other naturally occurring plant materials, as well as non-living animal tissues has been practiced for many years, and many processes for such preservation have been described in literature. The main problem with the processes conventional in the art is that the preservation process has usually affected the appearance, shape and/or texture of the cellular structure. Thus, the natural colors of flowers tend to fade, and the cellular structures may be brittle, fragile and highly susceptible to damage due to extreme temperature or humidity.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a process and composition of matter for the preservation of cellular structures which will result in natural coloring, flexibility and freshness characteristics for relatively long periods of time after the preservation process.
Another object of the invention is to provide an economical and affordable method and process of preserving cellular material not previously known.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a freeze-drying process which significantly enhances the preservation of the cellular structure preserved thereby.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.